Close to the Heart
by rEd RoSe-StArFiRe-RoSeFiRe
Summary: After losing the love of her life, Kori vows one can't take Rick's place in her heart. Once she meets Tim Drake, that all changes when she gives him a chance. However, he looks like her past love, who died in an accident.Is Tim who he really says he is?RS
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! I am starting a new chapter story and will be a good one this time! I won't be able to update regularly, however, but I will try my best. I am going to delete Unexplainable Love and maybe Bitter Rose, I am not sure yet. For those of the authors whose stories I read and review, I am sorry I can't as I have lots to do now. I hope you all understand. Please review and tell me if you like the idea.**

Chapter One

Have you ever wondered it is like to be the only one in the world without a soulmate? I had never thought of it until a few years ago. I thought I had found the right one once I stepped foot on Earth. There was only one person who I thought was the one. There was only one person who helped me to understand Earth and its strangely ways. One person who made my underside roll; butterflies occupy in all of my nine stomaches.

That person was Robin or now known as Richard Grayson. I don't know how he made fall for him, but he succeeded. He always made me feel as I was loved by someone and as if I was special. However, I didn't win this time. It was taken by someone else. A someone else who stole his heart and kept him under her spell. A someone else who made me feel isolated, rejected by everyone, even my dearest friends. To say her name, it makes me boil with hatred and anger. She was who I thought was the ideal best friend for myself. Instead, she turned into a backstabber. She was supposed to be the one who should have been helping me confess to him. She was supposed to be supporting me all the way. Instead, she took him away from me.

That person was Raven or Rachel Roth. Yes, Raven, the person who was my best friend. I told her about my feelings about Robin and she promised me to support me. She told me she would tell him about my love. Nevertheless, she went to him and confessed her own feelings to him. He accepted them with great affection. He accepted her feelings! Her feelings, not mine! In fact, he didn't even take the time to listen to me.

Now it has been four years since the Titans disbanded. Four years since I saw Raven and Robin as Starfire. The team fell apart once Raven and Robin started dating, and eventually everyone started dating. Most of them wanted to settle in and have an ordinary life, which Robin agreed whole-heartedly. I have become a private investigator, which was surprising to me as I had no previous Earth education. True, I did have to go through a few courses for Criminal Investigation, however I aced every single one. Tamaranian education is at a higher level than in Earth.

Ever since then, I have resided in an apartment. It was a reasonably priced suite which I shared with a friend. The entire apartment room was a sunny nook decorating a soft look of pastels. It was fully equipped with a kitchen, dining room, living room, three bedrooms along with two bathrooms. My bedroom has a single bed with covers of elegant peach and creme designs. In the left hand corner of my room, there is a computer desk with a laptop for my cases. There are two off-white night tables on either side of my bed. I just love the color contrast of the floor, wall, and ceiling of the apartment. The ceiling is pale blue with patched white spots, exactly like the sky. The wall is painted with creme and champagne gold. The floor, on the other hand, is covered with peach, almost orange carpet. The minute I walked into the carpet, I knew immediately that this was where I needed to start all over again. Even if starting a new life may soothe some worries, not every hurt in my heart can be healed.

"Kori, will you stop zoning on me like that? This is the third time this hour," insisted a red and black haired and red eyed young woman as she tapped her pencil on the desk impatiently.

"I'm sorry Toni. It's just that it has been four years since the Titans disbanded. Four years since I saw him..." I trailed off as I glanced at the picture on my desk of myself and Robin at the fair, on the ferris wheel. Victor had somehow caught a picture of us together on his arm. No doubt a memory I will always cherish.

Toni Monetti, formerly known as Argent, sighed, "You have to forget him Kori. He has already married Raven and they have a daughter. Why haven't you accepted that fact yet?"

Toni was right; I had to forget him but what chances are there I will fall in love again? Slim to none. No one else could ever take Richard's place in my heart. I replied, "No matter how I want to, I can't. I feel as if no one could ever take his place in my heart. Don't tell me already that you have already gotten over him."

Toni's eyes narrowed into slits. I could sense the venom in her eyes, the hatred in her body. "Don't you ever mention him again. Never, get it?"

Sighing I took her hands into mine, "Toni, he doesn't know how you feel about him. You should..."

"NO!" Toni interrupted with such a quick speed, I even forgot what I was going to say. "I mean no," she said in a calmer tone, "he doesn't even know that I exist."

"Of course he does. He talked to you on the night where every Teen Titan was at the Titans tower after we defeated the Brotherhood of Evil."

"Only then! He just talked to me for comfort and he never talked to ever again," Toni's face was disrupted once she put a frown onto her face, as she replied to my statement. I knew exactly how she felt as I also had the same problem.

"How do you know that he's happy with her? How do you know that he's only with her because she forced him to? How do you know he won't be happy with you?"

"I know he's happy with her! Haven't you seen them at parties? They are always in a hot and heavy makeout session."

"Why are you always so pessimistic? Why can't you ever have any hope?"

"How can I be optimistic when he said so emotionally he wanted her back? That he cared for her too much that it hurt." As if on cue, tears fell onto the table from her eyes. I really felt sympathetic for my best friend as I thought of her condition. I was the person who forced her to talk to him.

_-Flashback-_

_My emerald eyes darted across the room where two young men by the glass window overlooking the bay were talking. I looked back at the average heighted girl beside me whose eyes were in the same location. "Want to go and talk to him?" I asked as I smirked as she kept her eyes on one boy. She whipped her head around and scowled at me. _

_"Who do you think you are, my mother?" she asked, her red eyes glaring at me with a menancing look. _

_"Argent, I am only asking you because you have been looking at him for a long time," I said, my naivity kicking in._

_She sighed, "I'm sorry Starfire. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that." _

_"Snapped? What have you snapped at me?"_

_Argent put a hand over her face, "I didn't mean it like that."_

_"Well, do you like him?" _

_"I don't know. I sense a spark between us, or is that my hormones talking?"_

_I giggled softly, "Go and talk to him. Maybe he will sense 'the spark' as well." I pushed her towards the two boys by the window and pulled one of them, Robin, away to let the two talk. I stayed on the couch to hear the two talk and pushed Robin to talk with Jinx and Kid Flash._

_I picked up a magazine off the coffee table entitled, "Blonde Central", with a picture of Kitten on it. "Where do people even think of these names? Worst of all, the people they ask to model for these magazines?" I asked aloud. _

_From behind me I heard the two start talking. Argent started, "Uh-hi?"_

_The young man didn't seem very sure of what to do. He just replied, "Hi?"_

_"Um nice day?" Damn Argent, don't you know how to start a conversation?_

_"Yeah, I guess so," he said with a miserable tone to his voice. _

_"What's wrong? You seem a bit down and in the blue. You want to talk?" I shifted my seat on the couch so I had a full view of the two talking. The man was facing the window, just as Argent put a hand on his shoulder. _

_He turned to face Argent and talked to her face, "Well you could say I am heartbroken from the departion from a friend." _

_My eyebrow raised as he said this. A friend? Who is he talking about? "Who?" Argent asked, doubt evident in her voice. _

_"This woman, whom we fought in the battle against the Brotherhood of Evil, was my love." _

_My heart stopped one I heard this. Did he say 'love'? And she was in the Brotherhood of Evil? Seeing Argent's face made me so guilty, she was miserable, her eyes were round in shock. "Your l-l-love?"_

_"Yes. I was just talking to Robin to ask him if he was able to defreeze her. You know, she never was evil. She just had a rough past and was misguided...just like me."_

_"Rough past and misguided? Then why did you become a superhero?" Argent looked into my direction. Quickly I averted my eyes and looked into the magazine to avoid her glance. _

_"Just because I had a rough past, it doesn't mean I can't be a hero. Don't you have a rough past?"_

_"DON'T YOU DARE SAY I DON'T HAVE A ROUGH PAST!!" I was shocked by her outburst._

_"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to offend you." _

_"It's okay. Anyways, go for it. Once Robin defreezes her, go and have the time of your life with her. Don't be afraid to tell her your feelings. She would be nuts to not accept them." I could sense how sad she was just by her tone of voice. _

_"Thanks a lot, I think. Hey, I didn't catch your name."_

_"Argent. Argent of New Zealand or Toni Monetti."_

_"Nice name. Beautiful just like you," Argent blushed once he said this, "I'm Speedy. Speedy of America or Roy Harper."_

_"What's her name?"_

_"Cheshire or Jade Nguyen."_

_"Nice name, must be as beautiful as she is. Go get her." Speedy smiled before he ran to where Robin was. Once he left, I looked at Argent who just glanced in his direction. She had never been so sad before, in all of the times I have been with her. What have I done?_

_-End of Flashback-_

"Roy just doesn't know who to date," I said as I tried to cheer Toni up.

"No, he does. I mean what doesn't Jade have? She's beautiful, smart, witty and sly."

"Toni, she has nothing that you do. You are..." I was stopped by a wailing cry of what seemed like a baby from my bedroom, down the hall.

**Sorry if it was short but I got to jet. Please review and so you till next time! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! I'm sorry I haven't updated in such a long time!! I am so busy with school and homework and extra-curricular activties. For my best friends out there, don't worry, nothing happened to me, other than sudden huge loads of homework and more dedication. I won't be writing chapter 3 for Bitter Rose until I get my laptop back which will be in March Break, so sorry guys! Anyways, onto chapter two of Close to the Heart.**

Chapter Two

"I'll go and check on her," I said as I stood up and walked into my room. On the right side of my bedroom was a crib of pink and red color. Walking closer to the crib, I peeked into it. There laid a beautiful black-haired and blue-green eyed, two-year-old girl.

"How are you doing my little Nightstar?" I picked her up and patted her on the back. She sighed in contentment, sinking into my embrace. "Such a beauty to see, my baby," I commented as I laid her down into the crib, and I slowly walked out of the room.

"How's she doing?" Toni questioned as I entered our workroom once again.

"Fine. Just needed to give her motherly love," I smiled as I sat down on my chair, continuing with my case report.

"When are you going to tell him?" Toni dropped her pen onto her desk and propped up an elbow to rest her head.

"When do you think?" I haven't seen him in how many years? How can I go up to him and say 'you and I had a child'? What would he think?" Irritated, I stood up and I was heading for the door but Toni stopped me mid-way there.

"You'll have to tell him sooner or later, Kori, even if it will jeopardize your relationship with him. Now let's forget this topic. Want to read what I have so far in my story?" Sighing in defeat, I dragged myself into a chair beside Toni. She took out a piece of paper she was writing on and presented it to me to read. Toni Monetti was the best author around in Jump City. All of her stories depict the truth of life. This should be another good one of hers.

_Never Forget_

_"Dad!" I turned around in my velvet, sofa seat and glanced at a thirteen-year-old, sapphire-eyed, red-haired girl, looking very agitated. _

_"Yes sweetie?" I tried to sound casual and calm, but I knew it didn't fool my daughter._

_"What's on your mind lately? You've been inattentive for ten minutes. You were just explaining what to do on question ten. When I was finishing it, you just zoned out." _

_"Sorry honey. I was just thinking of something I thought I forgot long ago. Hey, I'm going to talk to your mother. If you have any questions, just phone Brad and he should be able to help you." I left the room in such haste; my daughter nearly fell out of her chair. I walked into my bedroom where I saw my red haired, sapphire-eyed wife lying on our bed with a book in her hand. _

_"Hey, can I talk to you for a second?"_

_Ambrose Lavold put down her book and sat up, a puzzling expression disrupting her perfect face. "What's wrong?"_

_"I just remembered something I thought I forgot a long time ago."_

_"Excuse me?"_

_"I remembered Rosalba." My wife had that surprised face and it hurt me ever so much. I had promised her that I would forget Rosalba ever since I proposed to her."_

That's all she had. "Wow, Toni, it's awesome! A heartbreak story?" I asked.

She nodded, "I just love this dramatic, tragic stuff."

I rolled my eyes, "Will you ever be happy and not so moody?"

Toni playfully punched my arm, "Stop making fun of me." She paused to look at the clock, "Don't you have to feed Rosemar'i in fifteen minutes?"

I stood up almost forgetting what time it was. I was about to leave the room, when I said, "You are trying to kick me out of the room, aren't you? You chose the excuse of feeding Rosemar'i."

Toni put on her innocent face on, "I have no clue what you are talking about.

Twilight peeked out of the gloomy, night sky, declaring a new day. We had to leave early if we wanted to be in Gotham City on time. Driving for the past couple of hours, everyone in my Jeep were getting restless. Once Victor and Karen told us they were free for the week, we immediately took the chance. During the first couple of hours there were few cars on the highway, which was beneficial to us. Taking the week off, I left everything in charge to Jennifer Bauer, my secretary and former teammate Jinx. She gladly told me that she would take care of everything. She also insisted that I take the break. In return, I let her work with Wally West, also known as Flash, her boyfriend. She worked so hard to keep my office under control, she deserved extra time with Wally.

Taking a look at the back, I saw Rosemar'i sleeping and happily sucking her thumb. Toni was writing in her notebook, with bangs under her eyes. We both had to admit that it was hard for both of us to look after Rosemar'i on our own, but it was worth it.

I kept on driving, until we entered the city limits of Gotham. Toni and I switched spots allowing her to drive, and me to get some sleep. If I wanted to be lively and awake when I saw Vic, Karen, and their 'special visitor', forty-five minutes of sleep should be enough for me.

Slowly opening my eyes I saw a pale yellow stucco, two storey mansion in full view from my window. Shifting my sleeping position into sitting, I looked over to my right side. Rosemar'i was already awake, and the door was opened, with Toni unbuckling the seat belt for her.

"Hey, you're finally awake! It's been fifteen minutes since we arrived at their estate. I stayed in the Jeep as I didn't want to wake you. You woke up at the right time," Toni explained, before carrying Rosemar'i in her arms. I smiled as she walked with Rosemar'i holding on her one hand. She suffered so much for me; if only I could return the favor. Finally realizing where I was, I immediately jumped out of the Jeep and ran to Toni. Waiting a few minutes at the door, it finally opened. There stood a bald, muscular build man with an infant in his arms, an exact replica of himself.

Smiling, I greeted him, "Victor, I missed you so much!"

"Lil' lady, I take it that Rosemar'i, your work, and Toni keep you busy, so you can't ever come to visit us," Victor leaned over to give me a hug, totally forgetting his son was in his hands.

"Um Victor, Nick?" Victor looked at Nick and blushed.

"Oops forgot this little buddy in all of this excitement." He handed Toni his son, allowing her to deal with two babies at the moment.

Just as I was hugging Victor, I heard Toni mumble, "Oh great, double the trouble."

I laughed as I took Rosemar'i into my arms, and walked into the house after Vic. Toni and I decided to take the luggage later.

"Oh Kori. There was an article in the newspaper about a case you solved in today's edition," Vic lead me into a spacious family room.

"Oh really?" I asked surprised, as I never knew the Gotham's paper had news from Jump City.

"Yeah," a new voice stated as I turned around to see the source of the voice. It was Karen, with her usual cinnabuns, with Nicholas' twin sister, Eleanor. Once again I gave Rosemar'i to Toni to hold, and embraced Karen.

"I missed you so much! I don't know how long I could wait to see you again!" I exclaimed to Karen. Giving a quick peck on Eleanor's cheek, I went back to take Rosemar'i out of Toni's hands, to allow her to hug Karen and Vic. While Toni and Karen were hugging, Vic showed me the newspaper where my case was.

"Here read this. Great job girl, solving the case," Vic smiled as he handed me the newspaper. I looked at the headline and deck head, and instantly remembered the case.

_**BEHIND ONE NIGHT'S MYSTERY AND ITS TRUTH**_

_The wife of the victim who died in the bear attack of 2006 spoke the real truth behind his death to Kori Anders, Jump's own famous detective. _

_GARFIELD LOGAN_

_Jump City Press Writer_

_After so many years, last night the 'Steel City' case is reopened, due to the revelation of "the truth", by Mrs. Sabel. Many know about the death of Samuel Sabel seven years ago, at his town fair. It was said that he was attacked by the bear when Mr. Sabel and his wife went to feed the bear, as they usually did every night. Supposedly, the bear's cage was left open or was opened by someone and the bear leaped once it saw the owners. Once the whole camp was at the scene of the crime, they were too late as Mr. Sabel was dead, laying on the ground with the back of his head crushed in, and with deep-claw marks across his scalp. His wife, on the other hand, was on the ground as well, but underneath the bear, as the creature ripped her face apart. Mrs. Sabel is still alive today, but with half of her face with its flesh. After six months after Mr. Sabels death, due to the evidence given by Mrs. Sabel, the verdict of death from accident was suitably held. However, seven years after the incident, Mrs. Sabel reveals the truth behind the incident to Jump City's famous detective, Kori Anders, head of Robin Investigations. _

_Lodge owner, Mrs. Thompson, who lends Mrs. Sabel a room, went to Kori Anders for a request from Mrs. Sabel. Accepting the case, Kori Anders went to have a meeting with Mrs. Sabel. _

_Mrs. Sabel revealed that her husband was a man of a great notorious reputation that many people feared, even herself. _

"_When I became a woman this man loved me, if lust can be qualified as love, and in a treacherous moment I became his wife," stated Mrs. Sabel._

_She claimed that she was abused to physically by her husband regularly, with her having to bear with it. Even though the town fair crew pitied her, they all feared him and didn't try to help her. However, there was only one man who helped Mrs. Sabel, Nicholas. As Nicholas came more into her life, Mrs. Sabel and him had a close relationship. Mr. Sabel grew suspicious and to punish his wife, he tormented his wife more than ever. Not taking any more of his rough punishments, Nicholas and Mrs. Sabel plotted to kill Mr. Sabel. _

_When the couple went to feed the bear the night Mr. Sabel was killed, Nicholas was waiting nearby with his club, fastened with five long steel nails, reading to strike his target. Once Mr. Sabel was struck on the head, he fell into the ground with his head cracked open. The bear must have sensed this and the bear pounced onto the corpse from the open cage. Just as Mrs. Sabel and Nicholas were about to leave the scene, the bear jumped onto Mrs. Sabel. As he hungrily gnawed on her face, the whole town fair by that time had heard the screams of agony and distress. By the time the whole town fair crew arrived, Mrs. Sabel had the flesh on her face bit off. Ever since then, Mrs. Sabel and Nicholas never saw each other again, and never received their charges for murder of Mr. Sabel. _

"Yeah, it's right. Such a pity, Vic," I stated as I leant forward to place the newspaper on the coffee table. Rosemar'i, Nicholas, and Eleanor were taken to the playroom by the maid, while Toni and Karen took a seat on the sofa cushion seats beside me.

"Do you know Mrs. Sabel from before?" Karen asked as she grabbed the newspaper and skimmed the article for reassurance. "It says she called for you."

"She's Rachel's mom." Silence had fallen between the four of us, before Vic cleared his throat.

"Rae's mom? Arella? She remarried to another abusive man? Well, I wouldn't call Trigon a man. Is she okay?" Vic asked worriedly, with his face already showing some worry wrinkles.

"She should be fine. Arella has been improving a lot, and she has been healing herself slowly," I sighed in admiration of Arella's courage and determination. Even though all she has been through, she still keeps pursuing her interests like healing and helping the needy.

Once again silence had befallen us, and it was rather uncomfortable sitting there with nothing to say. Finally, Toni broke the silence and asked a very good question, "So, umm, how's the Graysons?"

Vic and Karen shifted nervous glances at each other, then at me. A tear did threaten to come, but I whipped it away quickly.

"Kori," Karen spoke with great softness in her voice," There's something you need to know."

I raised my eyebrow at her statement. What else could there be about the Graysons? Rachel and Richard already broke my heart enough with their union as a married couple. Nothing else could have been worse.

"Rachel and Richard are----" Karen gulped, "dead."

My eyes just widened in shock, and stayed that way when I stood up and walked past everyone to sit on the couch away from everyone else. I stayed quiet which was very disturbing to the others, as they thought I would go berserk by now. Nevertheless, I couldn't, I was paralyzed; the love of my life was dead!

Glimpsing at the others, Toni looked as if she was going to explode, while Vic and Karen looked sympathetic. "NO!!!!!!!" I screamed at last, which caught everyone's attention, making them to run to me as I was looking as if I was about to faint. Drowsiness took control of my body and my eyes slowly closed. The last thing I recalled was a memory of Richard, when we talked about his reason of why he didn't tell the team, at the time, that he was Red X, before everything turned black.

**I'm going to leave it there. I know the newspaper article may seem irrelevant, but it will be of a lot of importance later in the story. As well, in the next chapter, you will meet the 'special visitor'. The next time I will update will be in two months when I try to update Bitter Rose. Thanks a lot for your patience! Please review! Until then, bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Regardless of how many stories I have, I finally have decided to keep on going with this story. I have been thinking of deleting this story for a while, but I got my creative skills going. I've even got a sequel planned out for this already. I know I am weird, say so in your review if you think I am. Anyways, for those who are a fan of my story Bitter Rose, I have updated it recently, so feel free to check it out. As well, just as I updated this, I posted the second chapter of Pernicious Deception, my Beast Boy and Raven pairing story. Please check that out. **

**Thanks to all that reviewed last chapter, and for the overall answer to most of your questions: Richard isn't out of the story just yet. In fact, his role just started to play in this story. You'll all find out as the story progresses.**

**This story, unfortunately, won't be very long, maybe only 5-7 chapters. The sequel wouldn't be very long, either. **

**Enough of my rambling and on with the chapter! Please review when done reading. **

Chapter Three

"Anything on Kori yet, Vic?" The gentle, feminine voice erupted in my ears. My mind seemed to barely pick up whatever was going on. My eyes were shut, and I couldn't move my body. I was half-asleep, and had a throbbing headache. I didn't know where I was but at the moment in my half-conscious state, my ears were picking up two people talking next to me. Everything seemed a blur on what had happened to me and to why I had this enormous headache.

"She's still in the unconscious state, Toni. Don't worry, though. She should be coming around in a short while." A deep, manly voice replied with hope and optimism. I'm not unconscious, I wanted to shout out, but being unable to move my body didn't help.

"This was why we didn't tell her of the…accident. We knew that she wouldn't be able to handle all this shock in such a short notice." I immediately knew why I was in this wretched state. I had fainted a short while after I found out that Richard and Rachel were dead. Why did I have to be so emotionally unstable? Now, everyone was worrying about me unnecessarily. No one had to worry about me like my friends did. Even though they accepted Rachel and Richard's union, they understood my problem and knew what I was dealing with. Nothing I knew could keep me away from them, especially my dear Rosemar'i or Toni.

"Should I wait outside, or will she wake up soon?" asked Toni. I could recognize her accent anywhere.

"No, it's alright. You can stay in here with me, while we wait…" Vic was halted by a squeal, which sounded like a car screeching in my ears. I wish I was able to see who it was, but my body was still in no mood to move.

"MAMA! Why sleeping right now?" I gasped slightly, or so I tried, when I figured out who he or she was. It was Rosemar'i; my precious Rosemar'i. "Why are you sleepy when everyone is having so much fun?"

I felt a tear fall down my cheek, and I knew it was because my daughter didn't know why I was like this. Vic cleared his throat, before speaking to my daughter, "Rose, honey, your mommy is very tired now. She will wake up very soon. Why don't you go play with Ella and Nick, while your mom sleeps?"

"Mama no sleep on vacawon." I couldn't help but smile slightly when she said that. Her sh sounds still haven't come yet to her. "Mama wake up. She have fun like me."

Toni's gentle voice was brought down to a whisper, "Rose, do you want mommy to wake up when she is very tired? She drove all the way here, and she is very tired. You got to sleep, but mommy didn't. Do you think it is fair that you got to sleep, but mommy didn't?" Suddenly, I realized how much Toni was good with children. I shouldn't take her for granted. She chose to stay with me, and deal with my problems as her own. If only I could do something in return, everything would be perfect. Well…almost perfect.

"You right! I wait for mama, and now I go pway with Nicky and Eleanor!" I could almost hear her skipping her way out the door.

I heard Vic say, "You'd think the girl would be able to say Nick right, if she could say Eleanor right."

Chuckling slightly, Toni answered in between giggles, "Don't you know Nicky is a pet name for Nick. Don't you know that Rose has a crush on Nick? I have to say that I'm disgusted that you don't even notice things like these, especially since you are a parent."

In response, he just choked on what he was going to say next, and started to hyperventilate in means of short breaths. Right after his breathing returned to normal, he replied, "Since when were you the better parent? The last time I checked you don't even have a kid."

Toni, I thought, seemed surprised because she took quite a bit of time to answer. When she did, I never knew the extent of her dedication to my daughter and me. "I don't know. I guess, ever since I moved in with a Kori and her newborn, I learned a lot about parenting, along with Kori. I would always go with her to parenting sessions. I feel as if it was my responsibility to help Kori and Rosemar'i in all situations: bad or good. I guess I feel like they are family until I know Kori go live on her own with Rose. She has gone through way too many heartbreaks; I feel as she needs help."

Vic was astonished, I could tell, by his silence. "You sacrifice your life just to help Kori. Man, Kori is lucky to have you regardless of what she has been through. You will keep her going on in life, and prevent her from looking back in life."

Whispering, as if embarrassed, Toni replied, "Thank you, Vic." Before they were able to continue on their conversation, my eyes flew wide open and I immediately sat up.

Toni and Vic were startled by my impromptu wakening. After a few seconds of gathering in of what had happened, Toni rushed over to hug me.

"Oh my god, you're alright! I thank God you're alright." Toni embraced me tightly as she kept on ranting in my hair on how she was glad to see me awake.

I haven't realized the extent of her love for me until now. If anything had happened to me, she wouldn't have been able to handle it. That's the exact reason why I need her to be happy with someone. She would take care of me and sacrifice her life for me. That's exactly why I need to get her on a date. Maybe there was someone out there who was a past Titan, and who was still single. However, who was out there? Vic, Wally, Garth aka Aqualad, Gar and Xavier aka Red X were taken. Yes, I know Red X was an anti-hero, but he decided to become a hero and became an honorary titan. Vic was with Karen, Wally was with Jen, Garth was with my sister, Koma, Gar was with Tara, and Xavier was with Slade's daughter, Rose (she's good, don't worry). Who else was there? The only person left was…Roy, who was apparently dating Jade. Maybe, I could set up a date for Toni with a person who already had a girlfriend. The only thing I had to do was to break up Roy and Jade, and Roy was all Toni's.

"I'm fine, just tired. I heard all the talking from Rosemar'i talking in the room, to Toni confessing that she felt it was her duty to help me out, when I was _half_-conscious." I grinned slightly when I saw Toni blush and when I heard Vic whistle a familiar tune.

I knew why Toni was blushing, but why was Vic whistling? He didn't have anything to be embarrassed about, other than the fact he didn't know that Rose had a crush on Nick. "Vic, why are you whistling? Is there something else you haven't told me?"

Vic's eyes bulged out as if they were pulled out. "How did you…guess…that…I-I-I…" Vic stuttered over each word, while I rolled my eyes, a trick I learned from…Rachel. Even saying her name made me want to vomit because of all she did to me.

"Spit it out, Vic and Toni for that matter. I know that both of you aren't telling me something." I threatened with my glowing green eyes. However, I was never successfully able to threaten someone after the Titans disbanded with my glowing green eyes.

"Gar…Tara…dead…" Toni stuttered as well over the words.

It took me a few minutes to understand what she was trying to say. When I did understand, I almost screamed, "GAR AND TARA ARE DEAD?! HOW?"

Vic sighed deeply before answering, "Only Tara is dead. She died in a car accident on the Interstate I-5 when she was driving to Seattle. It happened on the same day Richard and Rachel died."

"Poor Gar. Do you think Richard, Rachel, and Tara's death were coincidental that they were on the same day, or do you think it was done intentionally?" I asked my detective skills and instincts kicking in. I couldn't help but let few tears roll down my cheek. Even though Tara was a traitor, she apologized for her mistakes and asked if we could take her in again. Tara was a good friend, and I could never let a good friend like her go past in my memories and from my life like that.

Vic answered this time, "They were both accidental, we know that for sure. How they died, we might never know."

Next, Toni replied to my question, "Like Vic said, it was accidental, but how is the question. We thought you wouldn't be able to take it. That's the reason why we didn't tell you as soon as you woke up. I couldn't even take it, even though I don't know Tara that well. It felt as if I lost a good childhood friend."

I knew exactly what Toni meant. However, the death of Tara hit me more because I knew her ever since she became a member of the Teen Titans. On the other hand, I need to let everything go and leave the past as the past. Nevertheless, I still had a question roaming my mind. "What about Brad? Is he fine? Is Gar fine? How is he coping with this? Now that I mention it, where's Nightingale going to live?"

"Gar and Brad are coping fine. In fact, they're both coming today for dinner to see you, and receive comfort from you. As for Nightingale, she's going to live with Richard's adoptive father, Bruce. Because Arella is in such a condition, they thought the custody of Gallia." Vic answered with a sigh, as if he knew that Gar didn't take the death well.

"So he's the visitor you said would be coming to surprise me? And Nightingale's real name is Gallia? I thought Nightingale was her real name." I asked with hope and somewhat question.

"No, he isn't. There is a special someone I would like you to meet. He will also be coming for dinner. As well, Gallia is Nightingale's real name. Rick wanted a name for his daughter associating and similar to her future fighting name. He didn't like Gale, so they chose Gallia." Vic answered once again, while Toni looked irritated.

"Why don't we just let Kor rest while we get ready for dinner? Besides, she needs the rest. Kori, you go to sleep, while I try to drag Vic out of this room." Toni replied, while glaring daggers at Vic.

Vic was very persistent in staying to make sure I was alright, after my faint, but Toni kept on pushing him out the door. Once they were out of my room, I flopped onto the bed and tried to sleep. Drowsiness eventually clouded my eyes and one eye closed as the other eye followed without delay.

Being nervous couldn't even explain how I was feeling right now, as I waited in the living room with everyone else patiently. We were all waiting for Gar, Brad, and the special visitor to arrive for dinner. As soon as I woke up from sleeping, I started to get ready for dinner. Though I dare say, I did have a good sleep. Maybe one of the best sleeps I had in a long time. Here and now I was with the others waiting for my dear friends, in one of my ugliest dresses. I wore a princesse, with a black sash from the hem to my waist, a very beautiful ruby fitted top, and a black gently flaring skirt. I wore red ruby high heels. I wore minimal make-up, just ruby lipstick and blush. My hair was crimped, which I then put it in a half-pony tail. Star earrings daggled from my ears, a gift from Toni.

Everyone else said I was absolutely fabulous, and that the visitor wouldn't be able to resist me. Therefore, I concluded my visitor was male. I wanted to say that no male would be able to resist me, because of my rotten attitude towards single men, but I strained from saying so. I'm just glad Rachel wasn't here with us, and then she would have found out what I would have wanted to say.

Busy chattering among my friends clouded the room's atmosphere, and it almost allowed me to scream, and they still would have never noticed. I wanted more than ever to meet Gar and Brad and see how they were after all these years. I never had seen Brad; I have to admit, other than from pictures Tar always sent me via email. From what I have seen, Brad was so cute; I wanted to bite his cheeks out of his face. His platinum blond hair was from Tara's side, which really complimented his sea green eyes from Gar. Now that I thought of babies, Nightingale's – I mean Gallia's – picture formed in my mind. She had jet-black hair from Richard, and damask (dark purplish-blue) eyes from Rachel's side of family. She was cute beyond belief, but no one would out shine my daughter, my little bumglorf. Her biological father might've been him, but no one could ever take my place as her parent. Rosemar'i, at the moment, was in the playroom with Nick and Ella. Before I was about to open my mouth to talk to Toni, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get that!" Karen said enthusiastically as she whipped across the room in such speed, my hair flew in the air. I waited eagerly for the visitor, hoping it was Gar and Brad. However, when the visitor came into view after Karen, I thought I was delusional. There stood a tall, slim, jet-black haired, blue-eyed man, who I could've sworn was a spitting image of Richard. How was that true? Richard was an only child, and Richard himself was dead. How could someone look so much like him, other than his hair style.

"I know what ya thinking, Kor," Vic answered to my astonishment, "He's not Richard, but his adopted brother, Timothy Drake. Tim, meet Kori. Kori meet Tim."

'Tim' leant forward to reach for my hand, while I hesitated to shake his hand. When I did, he whispered, as if he didn't want the others to hear, "I'm Tim. I'm looking forward to know about you."

I was astonished because that's how Richard talked, and he had the exact same tone of voice. Only one question swirled my mind that minute: Who was this man?

**That's it! Please review this chapter, Bitter Rose, and Pernicious Deception. I am desperate for reviews!**

**As well, I have a challenge for you all. I am holding a contest for Beast Boy and Raven one-shots. These are for the people who are hardcore Robin and Starfire fans. This is a little challenge for all those RobxStar fans to see if they can write about Beast Boy and Raven and their relationship. **

**If you have a submission, please say so in your review, NOT IN A PRIVATE MESSAGE! I'll check your profile and read all the submissions. The deadline is March 30, 2007, so start writing! **

**I will announce the winners in the fourth chapter of Close to the Heart.**

**For the first three winners, they can tell me what to write for my next three oneshots. **

**So happy writing and please review, when you are done reading this!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, I didn't see any submissions for the contest, so I'm just assuming no one wrote a story for me to read and rate. Whatever. If you did write a story for the contest, please say so in your review. Anyways, I am going to write a chapter and after this chapter, there is only one more left. I am trying to make this a long one, so it doesn't make this story seem short. However, there would be a sequel, so I guess this story wouldn't be that short. ANYWAYS, you can ignore my rambling and enjoy reading my chapter. Please?**

Chapter Four

As much as I couldn't believe I was saying this, I will say it. I was on a date. I wasn't on a date with just anyone. I was on a date with Tim Drake. I was on a date with Richard's adopted brother. I couldn't believe I said yes when he asked me, but somehow he charmed my heart. As I thought of the night I met him, my heart fluttered and felt light. It was as if the darkness in my soul and eyes had turned light again. I remembered it clearly as mountain water.

"_Nice to meet you, Tim. It is a pleasure to meet you." I took my hand out of his and kept it on my lap. I had no intention of being friendly to this man. According to Richard, this man was as horrible as his adoptive father, Bruce Wayne. However, when I met Bruce Wayne, he wasn't as horrible as Rick explained him to be. Using that fact, Tim may not be as bad as Rick explained him to be. He sat on the couch across from me, right beside Toni. I took the time to see clearly what everyone wore._

_First of all, our guest wore a very elegant dodger blue dress shirt along with black dress pants, which really complimented his hair and eyes. His hair style was unique; it was short and unkempt. On most guys that would have looked bad; however, on him, it looked quite good. _

_Karen wore her long black hair in a princess up do. She wore a white baby doll dress with white ribbon sandals. On her neck was a crystal charm necklace with silver strands on her ears, and wore silver bangles. Vic had worn a white dress shirt along with black dress pants. The two of them together was such a cute sight to see. _

_Toni wore her short black and red streaked hair in a cute and straight fashion with a white silk flower in her hair. She wore a red and black striped dress with red flower high heels. She wore a gem choker with dangling gem earrings. I sighed when I thought of Toni's misfortune. If only Roy would see how nice and beautiful person she really is, everything would be per…well, almost perfect. _

_We all sat patiently as we waited for Gar and Brad. I was quiet and didn't talk to anyone which allowed me to notice things going on in the room. Vic was busily talking on the phone with someone that seemed like Gar. Karen was in the kitchen making sure dinner was perfect. Toni and Tim were talking and chatting as if they were old friends. As I thought of it, I think they might've been old friends considering the light humour and the touching they used. I didn't know why, but this made me mad. It made me mad to see Toni and Tim laughing and talking as if they were old friends. Who was I mad at? I could never be mad at Toni. Never in a life time would I be mad at her. It was definitely Tim. It was Tim who stole my best friend the minute he stepped foot into this house. I was determined to make this visit for him a very memorable one…_

_I was about to interrupt their conversation when the doorbell rang. Immediately, I just out of my seat and ran to the door. However, Karen had already beaten me there. At the door was Gar, with his same spiked hair, but blonde, and in a green dress shirt and black dress pants, with who seemed like Brad, holding his hand. His boy was wearing a very cute dress shirt of white color along with small dress pants. His sea green eyes were big with wonder and his platinum blond hair really complimented him. Before long, I was already hugging Gar. _

"_Oh my god Gar! I can't believe it's really you! You've changed so much!" Right now I was at his nose in height, so when I said he changed so much, I really meant it. _

_He smiled in response, "You too, Kori. I love what you've done with your hair. Maybe now I can find how you maintain your beautiful hair." I laughed when he said this because this had been an inside joke so many years ago. _

_I bent down after my embrace and ruffled Brad's hair. I sweet talked, "My you look even more handsome than in the photos. You are an exact copy of your father. You are such a beautiful boy. Wait till you see, Mar'i and Ella would be fighting over you in no time." _

_Brad had instead just said, "Hello, Auntie Kori. You look very beautiful today. And thank you." _

_I had to admit; I was impressed at how well Brad talked. I figured Gar had told him what to say just before they came. By this time, everyone was at the door to greet Gar and Brad inside. Once we were fully introduced and acknowledged, Karen had directed us to the way to the dining room for dinner. _

_We all sat one by one in no specific order: me, Toni, Karen, Vic, Gar, and Tim. Before the dishes were sent to the table, Toni and I went to pick up the little ones. We journeyed our way through the humungous mansion to the playroom. Once we reached there, we found Rosemar'i, Nick, and Eleanor playing with the mini playground built in the room. I smiled faintly when I saw Nick help Mar'i stand up after she fell after going on the slide. If only our life was as carefree as theirs, life would be perfect. I picked up Mar'i and Toni picked up Nick and Ella, and we were on our way back to the dining room. _

_The children were placed in high chairs right beside their parents. As soon as everything was probably set, we started to eat the magnificent choice of food. _

_The conversation during dinner had been light except for some questions I had asked both Tim and Gar. "Well, Gar, I see that you work. What do you work as?" _

_Gar finished stuffing the tofu in his face and replied, "I'm a newspaper reporter and editor. Hey, did you read that article on your latest case? I wrote that." _

_My eyes widened as I struggled to remember reading it hours before. Now that I remembered it more clearly, it did have Garfield Logan as the writer. "Wow Gar, I'm impressed. I never expected you to be in the media, especially since you despise the media. And to answer your question, yes. I have read the article; it was very accurate and marvellous. I love you even more now." I smiled as I gave him an air kiss. _

_Gar raked his hand through his hair and said, "I know, I know, babe." Everyone at the table began laughing, even the young ones who didn't understand a word we said, except Tim. Tim, on the other hand, looked as if he was ready to beat the pulp out of Gar. I stopped laughing and was going to ask when Toni beat me to it. _

"_Are you okay, Tim? You don't look so good all of a sudden." Toni tilted her head in such a cute way, I wanted to eat her because she looked so cute. _

_Tim calmed down and answered, "Is Kori and Gar an item? They seem to be one because by the looks of it." I stared at him with such huge eyes, I didn't even know if I could outsize Indians' eyes. I looked at Gar who was looking at me. Gar and I then burst out laughing. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Tim looking at me puzzled. _

_To answer his doubts, I replied, "No, Tim, Gar and I are not an item. He had a wife, and I have daughter. We only talked like that because we always do. It would be so awkward if I dated him; he's like my brother. So, you can stop thinking like that, Tim." _

_Blushing ferociously, Tim turned around away from me and faced the back of his chair in embarrassment. As I sat by him, I gave him a pat on his back. "Don't worry, Tim, we didn't take it to heart. Right, Gar?" Looking at Gar out of the corner of my way, I saw Gar nod his head eagerly. _

"_Absolutely right, babe." This time Tim had turned around and unexpectedly burst out laughing. Obviously we thought it was odd, but before we knew it, everyone started laughing. _

_Once we finished, I moved onto Tim. I was very curious as to who exactly the person beside me was. "Well, Tim, I hear you are Richard's brother. What has he told you about us?" _

_His eyes widened in surprise at the sound of my question. He stuttered around and mumbled a few words here and there. Finally, he answered, "He told me you all were the best friends he ever had. Before he…died…" He paused up to look at me. I tried not to show emotions, but I couldn't help but leave a tear down. He continued, "He said all he wanted was to see you again, Kori. All he would talk about was you. He kept on saying on how the old times were, and how you both were always there for each other. He kept on saying he couldn't have had a better best friend."_

_When he said 'best friend', my heart wrenched; did Richard only think of me as a friend? If he did, then why did he…Anyways, I asked him another question, "What do you work as?" _

"_I am the president of Wayne Enterprises. Bruce gave it to me once he knew Richard died." I smiled sadly, and looked towards Rosemar'i who was giggling happily as she stuffed her food into her mouth. I smiled instantly happier and wiped her mouth with a napkin. I was startled when I heard Tim speak. _

"_Is that your daughter, Kori? If she is, I must say she is very beautiful." Thanking him gently, I continued on feeding my daughter, this time with more caution and careful. _

_When everyone was finished, everyone went into the living room but Tim, Toni, and I stayed behind to help out with the dishes, even though Karen insisted we didn't. Rosemar'i and the others went to play in the play room once more. As I had predicted, Mar'i and Ella had fought over Brad while Nick was crying because Mar'i wasn't with him. I sighed thinking that maybe one day, my daughter might have a lover, who might actually take care of her and not abandon her. _

_The three of us cleaned the dishes in silence until Toni went to gather more dishes from the dining room, which left the two of us. I was quiet until Tim asked me, "Kori, I know that this is sudden, but I would love to know you better, and by how you act now, I think I would love to meet you more. So would you consider a date with me?"_

So, here you go. I said yes, of course, charmed unexpectedly by Tim Drake. Now, I was on a very pleasant date with Tim to a restaurant named "The White Rose", and we strolled on the beach. We talked about many things that I never told anyone else, only Richard. I felt as if Tim was someone who I had met before: Richard. He had been so much like Richard; it made me wonder if Tim was really…Tim. However, when he came to drop me off at Vic's house, he said, "Good night, thanks for accepting me, Kori." His eyes twinkled in the moonlight as I smiled.

"Thank you for a pleasant evening, Tim. I hope we can do this often." I replied. I knew that this wasn't the truth because I never lasted with a man until three dates. However, when Tim gave me a kiss on my cheek as to say good night, I knew I could give this one an exception.

**Finally done! I guess Kori and Tim are going to be an item. However, that would all end in the next chapter, which is actually the last chapter of the story. I know this story is rushed, but there will be a sequel. So please review if you want the last chapter and the sequel. I will only update if I receive at least 35 reviews. **

**Until next time!**

**Forgiveness is the scent that the rose leaves on the heel that crushes it.**

**-Rosefire**


	5. Chapter 5

**Last chapter! Oh no! I'm sorry to say this, but there will be no sequel. I'm sorry, but I don't think that there would be enough interest for one. Besides, I've got to finish Pernicious Deception, Bitter Rose, and Where Loyalties Lie. And for Where Loyalties Lie, I've got a trilogy all planned out, so yeah.**

**Please understand that, please. I'll try to make this a really great chapter. Please review when done reading.**

Chapter Five

As the sunlight rays beamed through the window onto my soft face, I realized that it was morning. It wasn't just any morning; it was my last morning here in Gotham. I flipped over to my other side and saw Rosemar'i sleeping right beside me. I gracefully touched her black silky hair and brushed a strand aside from blocking her sweet little face. Naturally, I was a born mother. Whenever my aunts and uncles had me and Koma do babysitting, I would do all the babysitting. I love children, and it wasn't any different when I knew about Rose. Realizing that if I stayed in bed any longer, Toni would literally come into my room and pour steaming water on me (she did that before, and trust me, it hurts!), I went out of my room and straight into the bathroom.

I put toothpaste onto my toothbrush and started my daily routine. I started to think about my life. Every little bit, even about my friends including Vic, Karen, Toni…Wait a minute! What about her story? I've read a little bit, but I didn't get to finish it. Whenever Toni didn't need to do anything, I'd always find her with pen and paper. I was going to read that story right after I was dressed. I quickly got out of my pj's and got into the shower.

After my shower, I got dressed into a simple blue tank and white capris. I didn't even bother to do my hair as it was already in a messy bun. I rushed into the kitchen, not bothering to wake Rose until later. There I saw Toni what seemed like re-reading her page. I tiptoed to her and instantly grabbed the sheet out of her hands.

"Hey Kori!" Toni pouted, but I could see a frown on her face.

I gave her a pout, "Please?" I didn't even bother to wait for a response as I already started to read the story, entitled Deadly Escape. 

_Deadly Escape_

_"Tell me why again that I even accepted this mission?" The reflection of a young woman with long luscious red hair and glowing emerald eyes just looked back with a startled expression. "Never mind, don't answer that." Carefully looking herself over, she nodded in approval of her attire. In fact it was a beautiful black silk gown which landed on the floor with red roses on the hem. Her feet were supported by red ruby high heels. She curled her long red hair, then tying it into a messy bun. She wore a rose charm necklace along with starbursts as earrings. Her makeup was quite simple; only a tint of blush, red eye shadow, black mascara and pink rosy lip gloss. No matter how much her emerald eyes sparkled in the dark and mysterious night, no one would see it as she covered it with a masquerade mask. In fact she had been invited to a Masquerade Ball on that Halloween night at the famous Redd Mansion, which was thought to be haunted by Xavier Redd's, a legendary police officer, spirit. Actually she wasn't invited but more of assigned undercover to find out the information about the deadly assassination which was rumored to be occurring at the ball._

_She slowly swirled around her dress and had a fake grin plastered on her face. "Why did I ever agree to do this?" Carefully, the young woman of 23 years left her apartment building, to attend the ball which she had no interest of being 'invited'. However, little did she know that who ever she finds under that mask would change her thoughts and goals in life forever._

_Slowly, the red haired goddess stepped out of her limo as she straightened her mask. Inhaling deeply, she whispered to herself, "It would be a miracle if I'd actually find a person I know here." Little did she know that her limo driver, Steve, had been hearing the whole talk to herself._

_"Actually miss that would be a 67 percent chance as most of Jump City's famous millionaires are invited to this Masquerade Ball. As you're an undercover agent--" The annoyed young woman raised a hand which signaled him to stop. According to her, you couldn't get a more accurate man than Steve. Him and his statistics._

_"Thank you, Steve. I'll keep that in mind," she said as she walked into the entrance of Redd Manor, which was now resided by Xavier's niece, Amethyst, who was kind enough to give the Manor away that night for the ball. All of the V.I.P.s were scheduled to arrive any time at the ball, giving any assassin many choices of who to kill and take away lives._

_"Good luck Miss and please come back safely. I will be waiting for you outside when you have accomplished your task, Miss." She acknowledged him by nodding her head in approval. She turned back to where she was heading and hoped that she would get this done and over with. Many people stared at her as she stepped into the ball room. Looking around, she wanted to whistle but didn't have the guts to do so._

_It was a huge hall, she had to admit but she didn't think that it would look like this. There was a huge dancing room in the middle while the exterior was surrounded by dinning tables. The walls were decorated by lights that didn't even rival the huge chandelier in the middle of the room. The guests were either sitting at the tables or dancing to the funky dances going on in the middle. Silently talking to her, she said, "Never knew seniors knew how to dance." Smiling silently, she walked over to the food bar to catch some activity from the edge of the massive room._

_Carefully she grabbed a crystal clear cup and filled it up with punch from the diamond punch bowl. She took a sip and cautiously skimmed the crowd. From where she sat, she saw a familiar figure which she couldn't recall as they had their face covered. All she could see was bits of black spiked hair sticking out behind the face mask. She then let her eyes wander after him as he looked around to see if anyone was seeing him, then escaped through the back doors._

_She set her drink down and followed the familiar masked man, but without getting suspicions from any of her fellow invited peers. Walking in a fast pace through the crowds, she narrowed her eyes laying them on her destination. No matter what the outcome was, she wasn't going to go home without accomplishing the task. The only reason why she did ever choose to be a spy was because her own parents were killed by assassination. As one of Gotham City's millionaires and keepers of limitless fortune, it was a mistake to let someone like those people go. What the assassins didn't know that they had a daughter, one who had agility and skill to bring them to justice. Just because of her parents, she became an undercover agent. Also, because of them, she will keep trying until her task is accomplished. After she had reached behind the doors, she picked up her pace until she saw him enter a maze in Redd's back grounds. The maze was dark and unlit, one of his short-sightedness. She heard the heavy panting that not only belonged to her masked man. She was sinking into the shadows, lost in the maze, thankful for the temporary sanctuary that it provided. The 4 meter high walls of your maze made it nearly impossible to find him now._

_She heard loud shouting, a woman's scream and a gunshot. Silence._

_CRACK. Running towards the source she stopped as gasped as she found the woman who had been shot. She was laid face down and was covered with blood. Her hair was tangled and her cat costume ripped where the blade was stabbed. She went to check for a pulse. None. Sighing, the young spy looked around for any clues that the assassin might have unexpectedly left. On the blade that seemed to be used, the young spy found a message. "You better want to run faster than that if you want to catch me, princess. Your friend, Red Robin." _

I looked up at my best friend in shock. "Red Robin?" I asked Toni who just shuffled her feet. I continued on reading.

_The 23 year old woman grasped the message into her hands with a tight grip. "If you wanted to know what I can do, you better be ready for it." Just as she said it, she heard a snap. She turned around and saw the source of the sound. Right behind her was the masked man with a gun in his hands aiming for her direction. Paralyzed for the moment, she had no idea of what to do. However as 'Red Robin' approached her, she took immediate action. She dodged the bullet he shot and kicked the gun out of his hands. As he was defenseless, she approached forward and tore of his mask. What she saw behind those masked eyes was something she thought she would never see. Icy sapphire eyes. Beautiful sapphire eyes._

_"R..i..c..h..a..r..d..??" She gasped as he widened his eyes as if he was responding to the call of his name._

_He then snarled, "My my you're feisty and smart too. Who are you? A cop? A spy? And how did you ---" He was cut short when the young woman took off her own mask. Widening his eyes, her went to touch her cheek._

_"Kori?" It hurt Kori to see him betrayed like this. All in all she was also betrayed, not only by him not telling her who he really was, but by almost killing her. As he looked into her eyes, she remembered the time he always 'vanished' without a trace._

Immediately, I looked up at Toni in shock. She was writing about Richard and I? "Toni…"

She, in turn, shoved the paper in my face and told me to continue to read.

_"Kor, you got to stop ranting like that," her male friend slightly chuckled as he watched as the red haired goddess beside him went around in circles. _

_"So that's what happened today! Can you believe it? I mean here I am fully dressed for the modeling rehearsal that Miss Angela gave me, but she then decides to give it to someone else!" Kori turned around and saw no one there. She swore Dick was right there with her when they came out of the model agency. _

_"Dick?" _

_"Kori, I can explain!"_

_"NO! How could you do this to me?" Kori's eyes were full of tears as Dick removed his hands from her face. Making her cry made him feel ever so guilty, "How could you not tell me that you were an assassin? I'm your best friend!"_

_"Kori, please let me explain. I couldn't--"_

_"NO! YOU LIED TO ME AND YOU WILL GET THE PRICE FOR WHAT YOU DO! KILLING INNOCENT PEOPLE AND BETRAYING ME..." Kori picked up the gun from the floor and aimed it this time to his direction. However she felt as if she needed to tell him before he had to leave the world, "I love you Richard John Grayson and nothing will change that."_

_BANG. It echoes across the room and everything is quiet._

_He fell to the floor with a thump and saw Kori kneel down beside him. "I'm so sorry, Dick. I love you. I can't believe I killed you!"_

_Dick slightly smiled as he went to caress her cheek, "Don't worry Kor. You did what you had to. And before I leave, I have to say. I love you."_

_Kori's eyes widened as his body fell cold onto her lap and as he said his last words. I love you..._

_She shakily switched her ear piece on and talked to her driver and partner in disguise, "Steve, Nightstar talking. Mission accomplished and bodies are ready for pick up. I'll be with you shortly. Star over and out." However she did go back but not the way you think she did. She did not move on with her life, and become a success and millionaire. She did not move on and love someone else. Instead she went back as a corpse, a dead body along with her love and the victim of her love's deadly doings. She had taken her life just to be with her loved one forever._

_This shows you that love will always succeed in all, in life and death, the good times and bad. All we now could say is that Kori Anders' Halloween was changed forever..._

When I had finished reading, I had never thought that Toni would write such a thing. Is this what Toni really thought of my relationship with Richard? That I would just die along with him?

"Toni…why…"

She raised her hand and motioned me to stop. "Please don't start. The only reason why I wrote this was because I wanted to tell the world of how love works. I didn't put your name and Richard without a reason. I wanted to tell that true love is eternal even in death. I just wanted you to realize that too. But please, don't ever do the thing I indicated in here. I don't know what I would do without you." She finished, grabbed her paper, and rushed out the door, heading in my room where Rose was crying. I didn't even know what to do, except think. And I thought for a long time.

It was time to leave and Tim had paid a visit. I was just saying goodbye when he asked me, "Who's Rose's father?" I looked at him in shock. I mean, who was he to ask about my daughter's father?

"Me. I'm her mother and father. No one else," I replied simply before carrying my suitcase to the front.

"I know it's Richard, Kor." I turned around instantaneously and gaped at him. How did he…

"Excuse me? How do you know…"

He raised his eyebrow at me, "I know because I'm Richard."

I was going to faint. He was Richard! But…why didn't he tell me earlier?

"If you're Rick, who died with Rachel?"

"Malchior." When I looked at him in surprise, he continued, "He escaped Raven's book and shape shifted into me. Raven knew about him when they were going to die. She phoned me just before the plane was gonna crash. And I stayed in hiding as Tim because I didn't want to surprise the public too soon."

I looked at him in disgust. I knew there was something rotten about him, "Why did you ask me out?"

He looked at me skeptically, "What do you think? I love you, Kori. I always did and never stopped."

I replied, "Then why did you marry Raven!"

"Because she was pleading to be loved. When Gar and Terr were together, she couldn't handle any more pain. Then I married her because I pitied her."

I refused to believe his words. "Then did you actually expect me to go out with you! I'm not that shallow!"

"I know that, but I thought you'd give me a chance as Tim. But if you don't want me as Tim or Rick, then do it for our daughter, Kor. For Rosemar'i. For our beautiful Nightstar."

I remembered when he said that when we did it. He was drunk at the time, and I knew he didn't mean it, but I wanted to believe it. Without me even knowing, I was in an embrace with Richard, my long lost love. We stayed that way until our lips brushed each other's. We stayed that way even when Toni came barging into the room saying, "Kori! Guess what! I've got a date with Roy. Uh…I think I'll leave."

Afterwards, when we broke apart, I knew that we would stay together for a long time. And I was right.

"How is he doing?" Richard Grayson asked me, his fiancée, when he gazed upon the infant inside my arms.

I looked up and beamed at my partner, "Just fine. I can't believe that he's already born."

"I know what you mean, and this time we will raise him together." Richard placed a peck on my cheek and looked at our son.

Before the moment between us had lasted, one toddler with Toni and Roy stormed into the room with stuffed toys and goodies.

"Kor, here's some things for him that we bought," Toni stated as she started to decorate the room with the stuffed toys.

Roy rolled his eyes and remarked, "I think, Toni that you should leave it to Mar'i, honey."

"Uh, I think you're right. Here, Mar'i, why don't you give this to your baby bro.?" Toni handed a stuffed bear to Mar'i and went to stand by her husband, Roy in one corner of the room. Mar'i was hesitant but gave it to her baby brother and smiled when he smiled back at her.

"He likes me!" Rosemar'i giggled at us.

"Reid, welcome to the family," I said to my son into my arms.

Richard squeezed my shoulder and replied, "We are going to do just fine."

**Voila! All done! Like it? Please say you did. I am gonna start on Bitter Rose's chapter soon and hope you guys will review this.**

**Until next time…**

**Forgiveness is the scent that the rose leaves on the heel that crushes it.**

**-Rosefire**

**P.S. The story that Toni 'wrote' was a one shot that I wrote called Deadly Escape. Please review it as well! **


End file.
